Sceptical
by FluffyBunny2k11
Summary: There is no such thing as magic and the supernatural. Even if you are a vampire. *On hiatus until further notice*
1. The Twilight Fan that Bit Me

**Prologue - The Twilight Fan that Bit Me.**

Nancy sat at a table, sipping at her coffee. Despite the fact it was one in the morning and she had a meeting at work the next day, she was reluctant to leave the table. So she just sat there. The only other customers in the crummy cafe were some young drunken people and a dishevelled middle aged man who was hastily tapping at his keyboard. The place was eerily silent for few minutes, and then the drunks very rowdily sang together.

Damn. She had liked the silence.

However, the run-down restaurant was a heck of a lot better than facing her angry roommate back at home. The drunks began to get louder, jumping onto the tables, waking up the staff and snapping the middle aged man away from his laptop. One man hopped up onto her table and Nancy decided that maybe it was better to just face her roommate, especially when said man was singing 'Sexy and I Know It'.

She went to dump her now cold coffee in the bin when a tall, cloaked figure stepped into the cafe. His hair was dark as a crow's feathers and it was slicked back. His skin, in contrast, was pure white - excluding his eyes and lips, which were blood red. A drop of red liquid trickled down to his chin, and he grinned, revealing a set of sharp fangs.

_Oh God, _she thought, _not another one of those 'Twilight' fans._

He stalked through the place, his cloak lapping up all the dirt and vomit which covered the floor. Fear radiated from him, attacking all the residents of the cafe but the woman, who just seemed mildly annoyed. Not that the vampire noticed because he gladly tucked into 'Sexy and I Know It' guy anyway. Moments later, the guy fell to ground, dead.

Not convinced of the man's parade for a second, Nancy made her way to the door - only to find it locked.

_Well that sucks._

She turned around at the same time as the man did. He dropped the bloodless middle aged man to the now stained floor while the other residents cowered in a corner. The man cackled.

_Was that supposed to be an evil laugh? _She wondered.

"There'll be no way out, young madam! Mwa ha ha ha haaa!"

At least he had manners. She rolled her eyes, casually making her way past the counter. She was slowly searching for the key when there was a hiss behind her.

"You dare try to escape! How dare you defy the great Count Dracula (the second)!"

"Pfft." Nancy said, pushing Dracula out of her way, as she has now found the key, "You wish. Now, if you don't mind: _I'm leaving."_

The vampire rushed towards her, taking a large bite at her neck. She yelped angrily and grabbed the nearest item - a wooden broom - and hit him with it repeatedly. Partway through the broom seemed to have broken, and the man backed away.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" Nancy shouted between hits and pokes, "You don't just _bite _someone! It's just rude! And creepy! For the second time, if you don't mind: _I'm leaving!_"

And with that, she kicked him in the crotch, and left.


	2. Hectic Sceptic Craves Some Blood

**Chapter One - Hectic Sceptic Craves Some Blood**

"_**10 Found Dead"**_

Luna scanned through the article with worry, occasionally glancing to her roommate lying on the sofa next to her.

"_10 were found dead after what is believed to be a vicious mass murder earlier this morning."_

Luna read the address, her mouth forming a little 'o' as she realized that was the very place her roommate was in the night before. Nancy was always fond of the cafe despite its lack of hygiene and decent cuisine simply for the fact that she could go there whenever she fancied. Luna couldn't help but wonder if she had just missed the vicious attack.

Nancy had arrived at the apartment at half one in the morning, muttering insanities about cold coffee and twilight fans. Then she had dropped. Just like that - without a single warning.

If it had been the other way round, Luna would have been rushed to hospital without a moment's notice. However there was something odd about the way Nancy looked - utterly pale and with two suspicious punctures in her neck.

Nancy reeked of leeches. Of course, Luna was actually thinking about vampires but in her opinion, they were leeches. Savage, greedy things that thought they were the royalty of the supernatural world. And now they had ruined her arrangement.

Luna had been attached to the supernatural world for a long time now. To say the least, she had wound up in quite a few tricky supernatural situations. Somehow, she had managed to get herself bitten - by a werewolf, not a vampire. Luna had been quick to adapt, but if what Nancy's going through is what Luna thing it is... Needless to say, Luna had a bad feeling about how Nancy would cope.

By some miracle, she managed to wind up meeting Nancy, who was probably the sole person on Earth who never thought anything of Luna's monthly 'midnight walks' or questioned the fact that Luna's clothes were ripped up every time she returned late morning, instead giving a cheeky wink.

Nancy had been the perfect roommate simply for the fact that she was so oblivious, but now Luna suspected that with those punctures, the fun would be over. She continued reading the report until she reached a certain line.

"_The lone witness reported of the presence of another survivor. The police are currently attempting to track her whereabouts."_

Luna looked at her unconscious friend.

Could she be the other survivor?

Nancy woke in a dark, cramped space. That was the first sign something was up.

She tried to sit up but banged her head hard on wood. That was the second.

Her body ached all over, and her hair was unruly and clogging her view. Not that she could see anything in this pitch black place. She tried and failed to shuffle into a different position. This place wasn't cosy or cramped - it was claustrophobic.

There was absolutely nothing Nancy could do but lay there. And to top things off, there was a strange and agonising burning in the back of her throat, which a small section of her mind recognised as some sort of thirst. The rest of her mind recognised it as yet another sign to get out of there.

How did she even get in here anyway?

She relayed her previous actions. Argument with Luna, visit to coffee shop, drunken song, creepy twilight fan, and then arriving home late. Slowly, she connected the dots.

Luna. Luna did it, the bloody-

CLANG!

Where was she?

CLANG!

Somewhere cramped, smelly and disgusting.

CLANG!

And now she had to put up with this.

Sometime between falling unconscious and getting dug up, Nancy must have gone into some sort of rage, because she had smashed her way out of the coffin (which Luna had very conveniently found) like a caffeine induced she-hulk and then started screaming at Luna about how it was completely out of order to put her in a coffin because of what had happened the night before. Nancy really was completely crazy, Luna thought, if she could convince herself that someone would actually bury her alive for spilling nail-varnish on a cheap living room rug. That being said, her speech had evolved to a rant about every little thing Luna had ever done wrong and then finally into some rather sickly series of snarls.

And it was supposedly the werewolves which acted like rabies-infested lunatics.

Somehow Nancy had revolved to simply attacking Luna. She rushed towards her with inhuman speed, then clawing at Luna's face. Blood leaked down Luna's cheeks, staining them red. Noticing this, Nancy's eyes focused intently on the fresh blood as two tiny fangs poked out beneath her upper lip and dug into her bottom one. Luna had barely any time to whip out a bag of blood before Nancy's teeth closed in on its target - Luna's neck, which was now protected with the said blood bag. Nancy continued to gnash at the bag, greedily devouring its contents and tearing the plastic apart.

Luna took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to get the hell away from the newborn. Once she reached a safe distance, Luna frantically threw the rest of the blood bags she had acquired in Nancy's direction so that the woman could inflict her newborn strength onto the bags rather than Luna.

Watching as Nancy destroyed the remains of her blood supply, Luna slumped down onto the grass, pressing her palm to her forehead in frustration. What was she going to do now?

Nancy was a vampire. It probably had something to do with the cafe incident. And if Nancy still refused to believe in the supernatural, Luna was going to slap her. Hard.

**AN: A big thanks to everyone for reading this, and a special thanks to thehoundsofasgard for favouriting! :)**


	3. Naughty Boys Raise the Stakes

**Chapter Two - Naughty Boys Raise the Stakes**

The thing about newborn vampires is that they act, well, _newborn._ All they did was eat, sleep and cry. Yes, cry. Actually, it was more like have a raging tantrum by screaming and flailing their arms and legs because they wanted food. Only difference: vampires are a hell of a lot more dangerous, especially when they decide to whip their fangs out.

It was for this reason that Luna was _not _surprised when she resorted to strapping Nancy her bed. She was also not surprised when Nancy furiously shrieked at Luna about this when she came to her senses. Not that that lasted very long, considering the amount of sense newborn vampires actually posses. But once she got over her newborn stage, she was a steely ball of hate.

What Luna _was _surprised about, however, was that Nancy somehow didn't realize she was a vampire - or at the very least, different.

The whole affair had started with Nancy furiously screeching Luna's name along with some other rather obscene phrases. Under normal circumstances, Luna would have either ignored her or thrown her some bags of blood. But Luna had instantly noticed something about Nancy. One: Nancy was thrashing in her straps with her fangs beared. Instead, she lay calmly - that is, if you didn't count her clenched fists, frown and death glare which was, quite frankly, more frightening than any leech's fangs. Two: Nancy was a lot more observant than before - which Luna would have taken as a good sign, if it weren't for the fact that she was clutching two sandwich bags filled with blood (which reminded Luna way too much of overflowing nappies). Considering Nancy's previous reactions to the supernatural, Luna wasn't quite sure how she would handle this.

Needless to say, exactly as Luna should have expected.

Luna tried not to squirm under Nancy's death glare. She tried, that is, to no prevail.

"Okay." She stammered, "Okay. Nancy, I have an excuse." Luna was answered by Nancy's narrowed eyes.

"You have no excuse for this." Nancy growled, spelling out each word.

"Um... Trust me-"

Nancy interrupted, "So there is an excuse for strapping me to my bed? With wicker basket- wait, _wicker basket_?! What the hell... And what are you holding? Is that-?"

"I really do have an excuse, Nancy" Luna squeaked, hoping that vampires were as weak to wood as she had been lead to believe they are. That way, she wouldn't figure a way out of the straps of wicker basket and wooden hand-cuffs Luna had used to keep Nancy from attacking her.

"Which is?" Nancy questioned.

"Let me just get you some bl- I mean wine." Luna said, making her way out of Nancy's room.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Nancy demanded and when Luna didn't answer she added, "I really am going to need wine. A lot of wine."

Sullivan - or as he liked to introduce himself, Dracula II, because at the time he adopted the name, the original Dracula was still around and Devil forbid people get their names mixed up - was feeling quite satisfied after his attack the previous night on the late-night cafe. It was the perfect opportunity - really, what idiots went out at stupid 'o' clock for a coffee? Not anyone who mattered. The attack had gone quite well, except for the crazy lady that got away. Well, everyone makes mistakes. Besides, that woman was nuts - who sees someone sucking the life out of another person and gets annoyed by the fact that it's 'fake'? Not a normal person for sure.

So yes, Sullivan's attack went well and the blood had certainly been tasty, albeit poisoned by alcohol. The alcohol was probably the reason he couldn't remember a thing after the crazy woman had left. Now he was laid-back on his rugged sofa, calmly sipping on a glass of blood he had found in his fridge as he watched TV. He enjoyed relaxing, but not nearly as much as he enjoyed ripping the throat out of his latest victim and sucking the warm, succulent blood out of their dying bodies as they-

There was a knock on his door.

Sullivan groaned as he dragged himself out of his comfortable position on the sofa and went to answer the door. He opened it lazily as he asked, dazed;

"Who is it?"

Then he felt a searing pain in his head and he became unconscious.

Nancy wasn't sure if the contents of the glass was actually wine. The liquid seemed a little too bright and haunting to be wine. Nancy wasn't sure why the liquid was haunting, but it seemed familiar - like something that she shouldn't be drinking from a glass. However, despite Luna's somewhat questionable actions, Nancy liked to think that Luna was telling the truth.

Nancy took a sip. The wine tasted completely different to how she expected it to taste. There was no hint of red grapes or alcohol and it wasn't a particularly strong taste either. In actual fact, it was rather sweet and oddly satisfying.

"Hmm. Well at least the wine is nice. Where did you get this?" she said. Luna expression shifted to one of amusement mixed with... disgust? Okay, Luna had some serious explaining to do. Who straps their roommate to a bed without an explanation? Who sane person does these sort of things?

"Nancy."

"Yeah?"

"You need to listen to what I have to say and you need to know that what I'm about to say... Well, it's going to sound pretty, um, odd." Luna replied, "What I'm about to tell you is going to be more than a little shocking and I'm going to warn you that you react strongly. You need-"

"What are you talking about?" Nancy asked, baffled and irked by Luna's secretiveness.

"Do you know that place you like to go to? That cafe? There's been an attack there. I'm not sure if you were there or you remember it or what-"

Nancy piped up, "I was there. There wasn't an attack. There was some stupid guy who pretended to be a vampire-"

"Yeah. That was the attack." Luna stated, and before Nancy could interrupt her, continued, "You came home later and just fainted. You had two puncture marks in your neck."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"You're a vampire."

_Oh God_, Nancy thought, _she really has gone insane_.

Sullivan woke in an anonymous room with a wooden stake shoved firmly against his chest. Blood red eyes were staring into his own, daring him to go against them. Surrounding the owner of the eyes were two other formally dressed vampires - both high status, and both dangerously furious.

How had he gotten himself into this?

"James Harper, Logan Daniels, Harry Goodman, Robert Jones, George Webb, Fredrick Thomas, Kayla Thompson, Marie Roberts, Annie Smith and Jade Collins. All found dead this morning. Evidence seems to point to an animal attack. But people can't help but notice the two suspicious punctures in each victim's neck. Not to mention the report of eyewitness Hayley Davidson claiming the murders were the result of a person and there is another witness to prove this report." Red eyes started, his voice low and eerily calm.

"How peculiar, that this attack is similar to what a vampire attack would be like." Piped up the man to red eye's right, a humourless smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "How peculiar, that a vampire - especially one as old as you - would be stupid enough to leave not one, but two survivors of his attack."

"Don't forget the overwhelming amount of evidence that was left at the scene." Added the man to red-eye's left, who lazily ran a hand though his hair, which was not unlike Sullivan's own. "There's the bodies, fingerprints - the full Monty."

Red-eyes and his comrades closed in a trembling Sullivan, laughing. Sullivan nervously laughed along with them.

"Ahh, us vampires! Aren't we an adventurous bunch!" he grinned, trying his best not to soil himself. Red-eyes and his comrades laughed harder.

"I don't think that plan's going to work. You see, we've been ordered to carry out your murder." Said red eyes as he pulled out a stake. He then raised the weapon and just as he was about to bring it down, a high-pitched scream erupted from the other side of the room.

"W-w-what are you doing to that p-poor man?!"

The person who spoke was a young, sweet-faced woman. Her silky brown hair was in one thick plait which hung to the waist of her red polka-dot dress. On her feet was a pair of shiny black pumps, topped with a small bow on each foot. A worried expression crept onto her face, making her cherry-red lips form a cute little 'O'.

"But -"

"But nothing!" the woman cried, hurrying to the tied-up Sullivan.

"Ma-"

"Oh look at him!" she continued, fumbling the ropes wrapping Sullivan, "He's terrified! He's like a little lost puppy! Look at him!"

"Are you be-"

"Everything is going to be alright now, don't you worry." The woman said to a shell-shocked Sullivan, helping him up and leading him out the room. Before exiting herself, she turned to face the vampires.

"You naughty boys! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" she shouted and then left the men standing there, utterly astonished.

"So... Who saw that coming?"


End file.
